


Told You So

by shadowhunterlightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alliances, Kissing, M/M, Minor Violence, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhunterlightwood/pseuds/shadowhunterlightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt; Simon is head of a Clan in Brooklyn and asks Raphael to form an alliance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Told You So

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't sure if they wanted it with chapters or not but I try to do one shots! Sometimes I get too lazy to update when I make them in chapters.

Simon had been a vampire for years now and even though he did have the Clan of Brooklyn, things in New York had been going awry as of late. He wanted an alliance, and more importantly, he wanted an alliance with the Clan of New York, the one that had Raphael Santiago at the head.

The meeting had been scheduled days ago and though Simon had been waiting here for the past few minutes, he was sure that Raphael would show. It wasn’t like the older vampire to skip a meeting, even one he didn’t seem all that interested in.

The alley at the back of the diner was discreet enough and Simon kicked his shoe into the dirt, his patience already given up. He sighed to himself, turning to go, when he almost ran headlong into Raphael.

“So you decided to show.” Simon frowned, crossing his arms over his chest as he inspected the other vampire. He had come alone, as requested, so there were no complaints there. Although from the look on Raphael’s face, he wasn’t sure if he should be all that smug just yet.

“Yes, well, I guess there really was no reason to show. It seemed like you were just leaving.” Raphael grabbed Simon’s shoulder and pushed him back, the confidence on him astounding. “I do not wish to form an alliance with you, Simon Lewis. I do not believe it is in my best interests, nor does your Clan seem to interest me in the slightest.”

Simon had many reasons for why he thought the alliance should and ought to happen, but all of those went out the window when he blinked, and realized that Raphael had already disappeared.

\--

It had been weeks later, and Raphael was still rolling his eyes at the idea that Simon believed his request would have panned out. It’s not that Simon didn’t have a strong enough Clan, or that he didn’t know what he was doing: it was just for the simple fact that Raphael didn’t trust him. He didn’t trust many people, and Simon just happened to be on that long list of people and vampires alike.

Raphael finally stopped when he arrived at his destination: a small hill just around the corner from the Hotel DuMort. Sure, they could have had the meeting inside but Raphael liked being outside as much as he could; for being trapped inside for more than half the day was enough. Sometimes he truly cursed that he was a vampire but right now was not a time for moping.

When he stepped up onto the hill he could see the rest of his Clan, but in the near distance, he could see something making their way towards the group. Even though it was dark this was Raphael, and being a vampire did have its perks. He could see the herd of vampires heading towards them and for a second he believed it to be Lewis’ Clan but when they got closer he realized it was not.

It was a group of vampires, that much was clear, but these ones were bloodthirsty, and covered in carnage. Raphael could smell the blood off of them and his fangs extended, growling at the group in front of them. He didn’t want trouble and right now he was not in the mood for a fight. If there were rogue vampires in his territory then that meant he had to do something about it: at least inform the Clave about them.

Before Raphael could utter even the slightest word they pounced, the lot of them grabbing onto any vampire they could, prepared for a fight. He could hear hisses and growls and he looked all around but his sight was blocked when one of them, presumably the leader, jumped on top of him, crushing him to the ground. These vampires were strong, almost as strong as Raphael himself.

His chest was torn as nails slashed into his shirt, blood soaking his jacket. The Ralph Lauren jacket he was wearing was now ruined, and he was pissed: no one messed up his jacket, especially one that was as expensive as this.

Before he could tear the vampire off of him he was already lifted, being thrown through the air before he heard a sickening crunch. Raphael stood up, looking around at the scene before him.

A new group of vampires had arrived, but instead of attacking Raphael’s group, they were helping them, tearing the rogue vampires off of all his fellow members. He sighed, pinching his nose between his fingers before he looked up at the one in front of him, the one who had saved him.

Simon Lewis.

He had to admit, his vampires _were_ impressive. They moved almost twice as fast as the rogue ones, and the way they moved made it seem like they were born to be a vampire; like fighting just came so natural. When he looked back at Simon his eyes darkened with lust: the fact that it had been Simon who had saved him only made him that much more impressed, and he had to admit, he was a slight bit turned on.

“Lewis.” He uttered, stepping towards the younger vampire. “What are you doing here?”

“You have to admit, I did save your ass. I told you the alliance would’ve been a good idea.” Simon was smug, and he knew that he was right, which made him smugger.

Raphael grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him behind a tree, slamming his back into the wood. “Yes well it seems like… I may have made a mistake.”

Simon was taken aback by Raphael’s confession, and he couldn’t help but laugh. “Really? You’re admitting this?”

His eyes rolled. “Yes, Lewis, I am. Now what do you want to do with that information?”

Simon thought for a moment, before he added, “Well I think you should accept my offer. Believe me; I think our alliance would benefit you more than you think. I’ve been doing this for a few years now Raphael, and I know what I’m doing. If you don’t trust me then that’s your problem, but I’m willing to try and trust you.”

Raphael listened to Simon’s little speech and nodded, considering all of his options. Finally, he nodded. “Alright. But if we’re to form an alliance, then I want you as my second.  **And** I’m in charge. No exceptions.” His eyes narrowed, watching Simon.

Simon expected Raphael to pull the old alpha male routine and he chuckled to himself, extending his hand. “Fine. But I do expect to get some better conditions once you learn to trust me.”

Raphael shook the younger’s hand and sighed, finally coming to an agreement. The fight had stopped moments ago and the rest of the group were now just looking around, looking at all of the wasted vampires before them. He was sure that this alliance that they now shared would be beneficial for both of them, especially if Simon’s vampires could fight like that.

They were still hidden from the rest of the group and Raphael pressed his hands between Simon, leaning against the tree.

“If you’re now my second, I think I need you to do one thing for me now.” Raphael’s interest had now piqued, and he looked down at Simon’s lips, licking his own.

“Oh? And what’s that?” Simon inquired, but already knew what Raphael was getting at. Before either of them said another word Raphael had crushed his lips to Simon’s, allowing their bodies to mold together as they continued the kiss, the heat and passion just as strong as their fight had been.

Yes, this would be quite an alliance for the both of them.


End file.
